Esedeth
=Details= Originally the base of the United Glyan Forces' Esedeth Hostile Environment Team and Esedeth Desert Assault Team, Esedeth is now home to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol combating pirates and scavengers who would loot the ruins of an ancient civilization. It has also become the testing ground for Glyaxia Command's new Variable Reflex Driver experiment. "It is rumored that long ago the very surface of Esedeth swallowed the planet's first advanced civilization, leaving only scattered ruins as a warning to those who would dare trespass."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/variable-reflex-driver-guard-walker.html =Story= Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. and the EMP Elite with VRD Treadbuster]]Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html The Creation of Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Warrior Cinar]]Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. ]]Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html Point Cerrek "Glyans assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol undergo extensive training aboard the militarized space station known as Point Cerrek, located just above Planet Esedeth's atmosphere. Within Point Cerrek, select Glyans learn how to operate the newly developed Glyarmor and Variable Reflex Drivers in controlled environments, all under direct Traveler supervision. These soldiers also take part in a specialized OTR virtual program in conjunction with intense mental and physical conditioning. The Esedeth Mobile Patrol stands as the first division to incorporate both VRD tech and non-Traveler Glyarmor use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/point-cerrek.html Variable Reflex Driver: Trekrunner "One of the most widely used Variable Reflex Driver configurations on Planet Esedeth is the Trekrunner. Based on Rig Runner mechanics, the Trekrunner is capable of moving at extremely high speeds and possesses low altitude flight capabilities. EMP soldiers have been known to push the maximum limits of these fast moving and rugged Drivers, especially when facing the gravity defying "Quickships" commonly employed by the various relic hunters who feed on Esedeth's hidden treasures. The Trekrunner form can be activated within any Variable Reflex Driver by connecting to a standard Glyan Blaster set in "data key" mode -as long as it contains the correct Trekrunner assembly code. All Variable Reflex Driver configurations follow the specific prime formation directive stored within a standard Glyan Blaster."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/variable-reflex-driver-trekrunner.html Variable Reflex Driver: Guard Walker "Another VRD configuration that is put to heavy use on Planet Esedeth is the Guard Walker. Operated by a single EMP soldier, the Guard Walker excels at traversing the ever shifting Orphormic Sands that cover so much of Esedeth. Some believe these strange sands actually possess a collective consciousness. It is rumored that long ago the very surface of Esedeth swallowed the planet's first advanced civilization, leaving only scattered ruins as a warning to those who would dare trespass."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/variable-reflex-driver-guard-walker.html =References= Category:Planet